One Life, One Love, One Heart
by randyortonprincess85746
Summary: Ashley has just taken a job for the the job for the man she can't stand. Dave feels like he has just lost everything when he his girlfriend cheats on him. Watch as these two take steps in a new direction and maybe along the way find love.Batista and other
1. Chapter 1 Prolouge

Prologue 1

Chapter 1: Prologue

Disclaimer: I do not own any names except Ashley. All other names belong to the WWE and the wrestlers. Does contain mature content please be advised.

Ashley Helmsley slowly walked along the sands of Hawaii. She couldn't believe that she was about to leave all of this, everything she tried to escape and go work for the one person that she really couldn't stand. If it wasn't for her father she wouldn't have considered it at all. She got on top a rock and watched the sun set over the Hawaiian skies.

3,300 miles away………

Dave Batista sat in his empty hotel room twirling a not useless engagement ring between his fingers. He couldn't believe that he got cheated on again. He really thought he found the one this time. Dave stared out the window and began to wonder if the right girl was really out there and if he was ever going to find her. Little did these two people know they were about to find what they both were looking for.


	2. Chapter 2: All Around Me

All Around Me 3

Chapter 2: All around Me

Ashley stepped onto the plan and settled into her first class seat. Her best friend Cassie settled into the seat next to her getting excited to go back home. The WWE has been a part of the girl's life since they were born. Cassie was Shawn Michael's daughter and Hunter's goddaughter.

"Isn't this great?" Cassie asked while waiting to take off.

Ashley looked at her friend and smiled slightly.

"Yeah, Sort of. It will be good to see my family and friends." Ashley said.

"What's wrong?" Cassie asked looking concerned.

"I'm just wondering if this is such a good idea." Ashley said.

"Don't worry Ashley. Everything will be fine, you'll see." Cassie said reassuring her best friend.

Ashley stared out the window and hoped that everything would be ok.

Back at the WWE…..

Hunter and Dave sat in the waiting room waiting for each of them to talk to Vince. His sectary came out and got their attention.

"Hunter, Vince will see you now." Tracey said.

Hunter followed her into Vince's office and sat down while she closed the door behind her. Vince was busy shuffling papers and stopped and looked at Hunter.

"Do you know what time Ashley's plane get's in?" Vince asked putting down the paperwork he was holding.

"It should be here around 10:00." Hunter said

"Good I've sent a car to pick her up at the airport. Just wanted to make sure I had the right time." Vince said.

"Trying to get on her good side Vince?" Hunter asked with his eyebrows raised.

"Just trying to make sure I'm laying a clean slate." Vince said.

The men shook hands and Vince had Hunter send Dave in.

"Hello Dave, Please take a seat." Vince said when Dave walked in.

Dave sat down and looked around the huge office. He always wanted an office like Vince's and envied it.

"So do you still want an assistant/manager?" Vince asked while looking at Dave's request form.

"Yes, I would appreciate it if you could manage it." Dave replied.

"Well, the person that is managing DX can manage and assist you as well if you don't mind sharing." Vince said and then looked at Dave.

Dave thought something was wrong and scheming about this but he finally decided that sharing one was better than not having one.

"That won't bother me at all. Thanks Vince." Dave said and shook his hand.

Dave walked out of the office and saw Hunter sitting there waiting for him. They walked down the hall and finally stopped at Dave's locker room.

"Looks like we are going to be sharing an assistant." Dave said with his arms crossed.

"Wait, he assigned my daughter to you as well?" Hunter asked with his eyebrows raised.

"Yeah, I guess I didn't even know you had a daughter." Dave said a little amazed.

"Yep. Four boys and one baby girl. Her name is Ashley. She's been living in Hawaii for the past three years. Here, I have a picture of her, one sec." Hunter said and pulled out his wallet. He handed the picture to Dave and he took it.

"Sorry it's a little old. It's when she first moved to Hawaii with Shawn's daughter." Hunter said.

Dave was no longer paying any attention to what Hunter was saying. He was captivated by the woman in the photo. She looked like an angel with her hair swiftly pulled up. He had never seen anything like it before. He could defiantly tell she was Stephanie's child because she was a younger version of her. He handed the picture back to Hunter.

"She's beautiful Hunter." Dave said.

"Yeah. She's a carbon copy of her mom. She was 19 when that picture was taken." Hunter said and put the picture back into his wallet.

Back on the Plane…..

"Wow look at this one." Cassie said as she pointed to the picture.

Ashley looked at the picture and rolled her eyes. Cassie was flipping through the latest issue of WWE and pointed to Ashley's sister-in-law.

"Well even I have to admit that's a good picture of Mickey." Ashley said and looked with her. They stopped of a picture of Dave and looked at each other.

"Ooh new blood." They both exclaimed and laughed.

Ashley read the article with Cassie to find out some dirt and this new person.

"Oh look the Dave guy worked in Evolution." Cassie exclaimed.

"Well dad always liked the Greek Adonis's." Ashley said and they both started to laugh.

"Please prepare the plan for landing." The stewardess said

Ashley looked out the window and started dreading. She was hoping but no holding out that things would be different this time. She saw the ground come closer and she closed her eyes and wished that she would have a better time this way around. She felt the bump of the plane's wheels hitting the pavement and she knew she was home.


	3. Chapter 3: This Time Around

This Time Around 6

Disclaimer: WWE owns all names except Cassie and Ashley. Please read and Review. Let me know if you want me to stick to one relationship or if you would like to see a love trinangle. I can make it very interesting either way.

Chapter 3: This Time Around

The plane landed and Ashley and Cassie split ways but agreed to go out to a club after Ashley was done with work and Cassie went to get her car. Ashley noticed a man holding a sign with her name and went over to him with a concerned look on her face.

"Are you Ashley Helmsley?" the man asked.

"Well yes I am." Ashley said.

"Your grandfather sent me to pick you up." The man said.

"Okay. Let me go over and have my car dropped off at the arena." Ashley said.

They went to the baggage claim and then went to the rental car to pick up her spyder to be delievered. The man drove her to the arena that she knew all too well. She walked into the building and went straight to her grandfather's office.

"Hello Tracey, is my grandfather in?" Ashley asked.

"Yes. He's expecting you." Tracey said and beeped her in. Ashley walked through the wide door into her grandfather's office. He was sitting there adjusting his papers and he looked up to see his granddaughter sitting there.

"Hello Ashley. How was your flight?" Vince asked putting the papers down.

"Good, long but good. How's grandma?" Ashley asked.

"She's good." Vince said.

"Good." Ashley said.

"I have two people that I want you to be assistants to. One of course is Dx and the other is on this sheet. I'll let you do your thing." Vince said and handed Ashley the piece of paper. Ashley took the paper and stood up and started to walk off the office.

"Oh and Ashley?" Vince Said

"Yes." Ashley said turning to her grandfather.

"I'm glade your back." Vince said

Ashley gave her grandfather a small smile and walked out of the office. She walked down the small hallway and found DX's locker room. She gently knocked on the door. Someone said to come in and so she did.

"Oh my beautiful god." Shawn said when he saw his goddaughter.

"Hello Uncle Shawn. Where's daddy?" Ashley asked noticing her father's absence.

"He's getting some water. He'll be right back. Now come over here and give me a hug." Shawn said with his arms out stretched.

Ashley went over and gave him a big hug and they talked until Hunter walked in.

"There's my little girl." Hunter said and walked over to give his daughter a great big hug.

"I missed you so much daddy." Ashley said trying to hold her composier.

"I missed you too pumpkin." Hunter said with tears in his eyes.

Ashely settled with DX and started down the hallway to find her other client. All of a sudden a pair of hands covered her eyes.

"Guess who?" the voice said

"Oh, I know this one. Umm John? No, no, no Jeff? Yes Jeff." Ashely said smiling.

"Hey. That is no way to treat your best friend." Randy said and removed his hands. Ashely turned around and gave Randy a big hug.

"Where are you heading?" Randy asked as they started walking.

"I have to find this guy Dave, I'm supposed to be his assistant." Ashley said while trying not to bump into people.

"Well he's right there." Randy said pointing to a door that said "Dave".

"Thank you Captian obvious." Ashely said and lightly smacked him.

He left and Ashely gently knocked on the door and poked her head in.

"Hello?" Ashley asked while walking in.

"Hello. You must be my assistant. I'm in the shower." A voice replied from the bathroom.

Ashley looked around and waited. Dave stepped out of the shower and realized he left his towel out on the chair. He cursed himself and then stepped out of the bathroom. He stopped in his tracks when he saw Ashley. She was a lot tanner than the picture he saw.

"Hi." Dave said not remembering he was not covered up at all.

"Hello." Ashley turned around and noticed a naked man standing in front of her.

"Oh my god I'm so sorry." Ashley said and turned around real quick trying hard not to blush.

"Oh, my bad I forgot my towel." Dave said and hurriedly dried off and put on a pair of pants.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Ashley." Dave said and extended his hand.

"Nice to meet you too hot." Ashley stammered and Dave chuckled.

"Sorry. My brain is obviously not working ." Ashley said.

"That's okay most women say that when they see me naked." Dave said. Ashley smiled and something sparked inside him.

"Well," he said. "It will be a pleasure working with you miss helmsley." And he gently kissed her hand.

"Trust me, the pleasure is all mine." Ashley said and walked out the door leaving Dave dumbfounded.

Later that night……

"So naked huh?" Cassie asked while sipping her Cosmo

"Yes. But it was a complete accident." Ashley said while drinking her Jack and Coke.

"Sure it was." Cassie said and laughed.

"By the way Randy says hi." Ashley said

She watched that smile melt from her best friend's face. Randy and Cassie used to date after Ashley and him dated. That did not end well because of his last girlfriend.

"So how is his little girlfriend?" Cassie asked with a smirk.

"They actually broke up a year ago. He's single now." Ashley said and looked at her friend.

"Well he'll never change." Cassie said and Ashley just rolled her eyes.

Just then Randy and Dave walked into the club. Dave noticed Ashley and about lost it. She was wearing leather pants and a black halter. She looked like a dark angel. Randy look at his friend and wondered what he was drooling at. He saw Ashley and had to admit that she looked hot.

"Do you need a tissue bud?" Randy asked laughling.

"I might need more than that." Dave said smiling.

"Hey Ashley." Randy yelled.

Ashley turned around and noticed Dave and Randy making their way slowly to them. Ashley turned around quickly.

"Behave your yourself." Ashley said

"Why?" Cassie asked slamming down her third Cosmo.

"Hey Ashley." Randy said and Cassie's eyes grew wide and she turned around.

"Hi Randy. Wow you got hot." Cassie said almost chocking.

"Hey Cassie. So did you." Randy said and smiled.

Ashley rolled her eyes and turned to Dave to chat with him. All of a sudden "Living Dead Girl" by Rob Zombie came on and Randy dragged Ashley on the dancefloor. Dave watched as Ashley wiggled really close to Randy. Damn he was wishing that was him. He decided to get some information on her from Cassie.

"So how long have you known Ashely?" Dave asked Cassie.

"Since diapers. Me, Ash, and Randy lived next to each other." Cassie said.

"Well since you know her so well can I ask you a question?" Dave asked

"Shoot." Cassie said.

"What does she look for in a guy and why is she single?" Dave asked

"Technically that's two questions but to answer them she just wants what every girl wants., the problem is she's looking for mister right and get's Mr. Jackass." Cassie said

"Well that's not too bad." Dave suggested

"The real problem is that she has a thing for wrestlers." Cassie said

"How many has she dated?" Dave asked

"Well let's see, there was John, Jeff, Christian, and Randy." Cassie said.

"I didn't know that she dated Randy." Dave said feeling jealously rising in him.

"Yeah our of all of the ex's she's closest to Randy. Probably because they were friends first." Cassie said with a shrug.

Across the Dancefloor….

"So what's Dave's story." Ashley asked as she moved and swayed with Randy.

"Well, he's single. His last girlfriend cheated on him." Randy said

"Oh poor guy. I feel bad for him." Ashley said

"Actually you would be perfect for him." Randy said as he twirled Ashley.

"Why is that?" Ashley asked.

"Oh come on. You're smart and funny and do I really have to say it?" Randy asked.

"Say what?" Ashley asked sarcastically

"Hot. Ok. You're a hot item." Rand said and Ashley smiled.

They went backto the bar and talked for a while. Ashley was actually able to get Dave on the dance floor. They talked and danced. Randy took Cassie back to the hotel in her car so Dave gave her a ride on his motorcycle and she gave him a kiss on his cheek. He walked into his hotel room to find Randy rummaging through his minibar.

"Don't you have liquor in your own room?" Dave asked

"Ran out Vodka." Randy said.

"Good. Can I ask you a question?" Dave asked

"Sure Dave go ahead." Randy said.

"What of girlfriend was Ashley?" Dave asked.

"Oh man she was awesome. She's a complete romantic. The whole time we were dating she would give me little presents and cook me these wonderful dinners. She always thinks of herself last." Randy said

"That sounds sweet." Dave said.

"Here take a look at this." Randy said taking off his rolex and handing it to Dave. Dave too the watch and looked over on the back at the inscription that said, "Time may keep us apart but I promise I'll be there for you. Love, Ash."

"That's nice man." Dave said and handed the watch back.

"Yeah, she gave me that for Valentine's day after Cassie and I broke up." Randy said putting it back on.

Randy and Dave said goodnight and Dave stripped down and hit the covers. The last thought he had was Ashley and he fell asleep with a smile on his face.


	4. Chapter 4: A Love Remembered

Disclaimer: WWE owns all names except Cassie and Ashley. Please read and Review. Love triangle is going to start up in this chapter also a back story on why Ashley hates her grandfather. Also there is a major sex sccene so please be advised. Sorry so long for the updates but I am in college so it makes it hard. I will continue on this story because I like the way it's going to develop.

Chapter 4: A love remembered

Ashley walked in the next day with a determined look on her face. She started to enter the locker room when Randy stopped her.

"Hey Ashley. God you look beautiful this morning." Randy said with a smug

" Did you get laid last night or something last night?" Ashley asked a little confused.

"No. I just know something you don't know." Randy said with a smirk on his face.

"Oh really, wanna share or just keep it to yourself." Ashley said getting a little annoyed.

" Dave wants to ask you out on a date. But I wouldn't do that." Randy said seriously.

"Now why would I not want to do that?" Ashley asked

Randy thought for a few moments before answering. Something inside him sparked but he held it back.

"Nothing. Nevermind. Maybe you should." Randy said and walked away

"wow" Ashley thought to herself as she started to walk down the hall. Randy watched her walked down the hall and remembered that walked and what it use to mean to him.

_Flashback Four Years Ago…_

_Randy knew this would be the hardest thing that he would ever have to do. He loved Ashley so much but her grandfather was going to fired if he didn't do this. _

"_Just remember Randy. You're job is in my hands. If you don't break up with Ashley then it's curtains for your career." Vince voice rang in his ears._

_Ashley started to come down the hall and Randy smiled to himself. How could he give up the one thing that has been good in his life for the past two years. She was there for him when Cassie wasn't. It was started to become harder as she got closer._

"_Hey Randy." Ashley said and leaned in to give him a kiss_

_He kissed her back knowing that this may be the last time that he would ever feel her lips again._

"_Ashley hunny we need to talk." Randy said trying to be serious._

"_Sure baby what's wrong?" Ashley asked concerned._

"_You know that I love you right?" Randy asked_

"_Of course I do. Why?" Ashely asked_

"_I don't want you to be mad at me but I think we need to see other people." Randy said holding back tears._

"_But, why? Did I do something wrong?" Ashley asked near tears._

"_No, baby, you did nothing wrong this sucks I want to tell you the reason why but I don't want you to be mad at me." Randy said wringing his hands._

"_Tell me Randy, tell me why." Ashley said trying to understaind._

"_Your grandfather." Randy said simply._

"_What?" Ashley asked confused._

"_Your grandfather said if I didn't break up with you I would lose my job. I didn't want to hurt you but I need this job." Randy said almost crying._

"_Randy, I understand." Ashley said calmly._

"_You do?" Randy asked confused._

"_Yes. I know that you need this job. Don't worry I am not mad at you and we will always be friends no matter what." Ashley said assuring him._

_Randy got up and gave her the biggest hug that he possibly could. He couldn't believe that she would understand that. He also didn't see the rage building on Ashley's face. He broke the hug and told her he had to get to the ring. Ashley smiled until he left and she felt the rage continue to build up inside her until she was ready to explode. She stormed to her grandfather's office._

"_Miss Helmsley you can't go in yet." The secratery tried to tell her but Ashley stormed in anyways. _

"_How fucking dare you." Ashley screamed at her grandfather._

"_Linda, I will have to call you back. What do you mean how dare I?"Vince asked while putting down the receiver._

"_How dare you interfere with my personal life." Ashley stated _

"_Excuse me this is my company and you are my granddaughter I have every right to interfere in your life if I feel it necessary." Vince yelled at her._

"_You had no right to threaten Randy's job if he didn't break up with me. " Ashley screamed back_

"_Look here, as long as you work for me you cannot date any of my wrestlers anymore." Vince pointed out._

"_Fine you want to play that game let's play. I quit." Ashley said_

"_Excuse me?" Vince asked._

"_You cannot control who I date if I don't work for you. So I quit." Ashley said_

"_You can't do that." Vince said._

"_Watch me. You can take this company and shove it up your ass." Ashley said and walked out the door._

Randy can still remember that day as if was just yesterday. He would not admit to very many people but somewhere deep down he still wishes that he would have just quit with her. He saw Dave walk up to Ashley and started to feel the jeasously wash over him.

"Hey Ashley are you busy?" Dave asked as he walked up to her.

"Not really Dave. I'm just getting things ready for tonight. What's up?" Ashley asked.

Dave felt his mouth go dry. Why did he feel so weird asking out this girl when he has done it so many times before. Maybe it was the fact that he never met anyone like Ashley before.

" Well…I was wondering…I mean if you are not busy….if maybe you will have dinner with me tonight?" Dave asked

"You mean as a date?" Ashley asked.

"Umm yeah." Dave said.

"Sure. I mean a girls gotta eat right." Ashley said sarcastically and laughed.

Dave couldn't get over how pretty she was as she laughed. Randy watched from a distance as she laughed with dave and made arrangements for the evening. John walked up behind Randy and couldn't understand what he was staring at until he looked straight ahead.

"Taking up eavesdropping?" John asked startling Randy

"No butt munch. I was talking to Ashley before." Randy said smacking John across the shoulder.

"What's going on dude, I haven't seen you look like that in a long time." John said.

"Well dude, I haven't felt like this in a while." Randy said with a sad look on his face.

"Is something going on with you and Ashley?" John asked concerned

" Unfortunately no." Randy said.

"What does that mean?" John asked

"Well don't tell anyone but I think I am still in love with her." Randy said and walked away.

"Uh oh. This could be bad." John thought to himself and looked at Ashley.

_Later that night…._

Ashley put on her sleek black dress and high heels. She did her hair and was applying her makeup when the doorbell rang.

"Can you get that Cassie." Ashley yelled from the bathroom.

"Yeah." Cassie said and answered the door. Dave was standing there with a boquet of roses.

"Hey Cassie, is Ashley ready?" Dave asked

"She will be in a minute. Come on in." Cassie said.

Dave walked into the spacious house and was actually surprised. He noticed that Cassie looked a little down.

"Is everything okay Cassie?" Dave asked concerned.

"No everything is ok. I thought I wanted to be Randy but I am not sure he wants to be with me." Cassie said.

"Well if he dosen't want to find someone else." Dave suggested.

"Yeah you're right. Thanks Dave." Cassie said.

Ashley got finished getting ready and went down stairs. Dave saw her and couldn't believe how beautiful she was. He handed her the flowers and gave her a hug.

" So are you ready to go to dinner?" Dave asked extending his arm.

"Yes I am." Ashley said slipping her arm into his.

Dave took Ashley to the nicest restaurant he knew. He ordered for both him and Ashley and they talked while they waited for dinner. Little did they know that Randy was eating at the same resturaunt as they were with John. He noticed Ashley when she walked in and hadn't seen her that beautiful in a while.

"Bud are we going to have dinner or are you just going to stare at Ashley all night?" John asked.

"I can't help it man, she looks so pretty. It's almost like those old feelings are coming back." Randy said while twiddling with his food.

"Do you think there is a chance that she might still have feelings for you?" John asked

"I don't know. I mean I know that we are friends but I haven't noticed yet." Randy said taking a drink.

"Well here is my suggestion. I would talk to her and find out if there is any chance of getting back together." John said.

They continued to watch Ashley and Dave as they had dinner. As they started to leave Randy finally made a decision. He had to know if there was any chance of him and Ashley of getting back together. If she didn't he would be ok and they could remain friends. If she did maybe they would have a chance.

Dave walked Ashley to the door.

"I had a wonderful time tonight Dave." Ashley said.

"Yes. I have to admit this is the most fun I have had in a while." Dave said with a smile.

"Well thank you for dinner." Ashley said.

"Not a problem. I would like to do this again sometime." Dave said.

"Me too." Ashley said

They looked around for a few minutes Dave decided to take a chance and kiss Ashley. Ashley responded to the kiss and he depened it with his tounge. She responded back and they kissed for about twenty minutes.

"Well I should get inside." Ashley said out of breath.

"Yeah I should be getting back as well." Dave said.

He told her that he would talk to her tomorrow and she went into the house. She soaked in a hot bath and just got out when the doorbell rang. "Damn" she thought as she tied the string to her robe. She jotted down the stairs and answered the door.

"Randy what are you doing here. Cassie is not home. She's back at her parents." Ashley said.

Randy just stood there for a second admiring the way the robe clung to Ashley's body.

"I'm not hear to see her. I wanted to talk to you." Randy said gaining composure.

"Well come on in." Ashley said.

Randy came into the house and sat on the couch while waiting around for Ashley to come back downstairs. She finally came down in her normal nightclothes and sat down.

"So what is going on? Are you okay?" Ashley asked concerned.

"Well yes and no. There's something I need to tell you but I don't know how you will take it." Randy said a little shaky.

"It's okay Randy you know you can tell me anything." Ashley said.

"Okay, well you know that we have been friends for a long time right?" Randy asked.

"Yeah we have." Ashley said.

"Well I know that it's been a long time but I need you to know that I am still in love with you." Randy said with a sigh of relief.

Ashley just sat there for a moment thinking. She didn't know how to respond. She still had small feelings for Randy but didn't know because of the wonderful date she had with Dave.

"Well I do still love you Randy I always will." Ashley said.

"But?" Randy asked

"I am confused. I had a nice time with Dave tonight too." Ashley said

"Well, I don't want you to get confused." Randy said and got up to leave.

"Randy wait." Ashley said grabbing his arm.

He turned around and kissed her. Ashley wanted to push him back but something inside of her snapped. She grabbed him around the neck and kissed him back. He deepened the kiss and slowly started to lift up her top. She stopped him.

"Randy wait." Ashley said.

"What's wrong?" Randy asked

"I just don't want this night to mean we are back together right away." Ashley said.

"It won't I just want to be with you tonight." Randy said.

Randy picked her up as she smiled. He slowly carried her upstairs and into her bedroom. He started to kiss her again and slowly lifted up her shirt. She started to slowly unbuttoned his shirt. He slowly placed her on the bed and lightly slid off her pajama pants. She slowly took off his pants and he got on top of her. She could feel him harden on top of her. He kept kissing her and slowly inserted inside of her. She groaned in pleasure as he kissed her neck. He slowly started rocking with her body. He started to quicken and she started to quicken with him. He waited until she was just about ready to explode and exploded with her. She laid her head on his chest and they fell asleep in each other arms. Both knowing that this might just change everything. However, for tonight they had each other.

Note: Uh oh. I told you a twist was coming and here it is. Now I am leaving it up to the readers. You can choose for her to go with Dave or go with Randy. I will take the suggestion for when she finally does make a choice. There's some more plot twists coming so think hard before making the suggestion. Please read and Review.


End file.
